Tease the Drunk One-shot
by Celiyan
Summary: A innocent party -which wasn't very innocent with all the alcohol- turned into something Jaden didn't expect to happen, not that he complained about it anyways -beside of the headaches he got from the alcohol-


My first one-shot. Gomen for any mistake's! Story is Jaden's P.O.V

So, this idea came up when I was showering... don't ask me why.

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-gi-oh GX

* * *

"Don't forget, I'll pick you up at two in the morning. Be sure you don't get in trouble, and don't take anything from persons you don't know. And when you need something, just call me up, I added my mobile phone number and our house number in your phone-list."

"Yes mother, I wont take anything from people I don't know, and I'll call you when I need someth- wait, how did you get my phone?"

"Have fun sweety!"

I sighed irritated as my mother drove away, she always acted so over protectively whenever I was invited to a party -For gods sake, I'm sixteen, I can handle myself!_-_. This time the party was thrown by the siblings Alexis and Atticus Rhodes, and whenever they gave a party, something big was up.

And it looked like I was right.

As soon as I entered the house, all rooms -including the kitchen, bedroom and bathroom- where filled with dancing and drunk people. On the table stood different kinds of alcoholic drinks like Smirnoff, Bacardi, Jack Daniels and more I didn't even know it existed, and simple snacks as chips. Also some bottles with Soda and some with Juice, but people only drank it mixed with something alcoholic, which didn't really surprise me. I knew more then the half of my school drank alcohol, and some even used drugs. Though, I never tried it, and never will.

I scanned the room and saw some of my friends talking and dancing. Chazz was flirting with Alexis in the kitchen, Atticus was dancing on the table with a bottle of Smirnoff in his left hand -And god, where did his pants go?-, Syrus and Blair where sitting on the stairs talking, and Zane was pouring something to drink for himself.

Surprisingly, I couldn't find a certain bluenette I hoped to see tonight, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I yelped slightly before I looked behind me, and seeing the exact person I was looking for.

"Hey Jay, I didn't know you would come to the party too!" Jesse smiled brightly, his beautiful emerald eyes shining in the lights.. wait, wrong thoughts bad Jaden!

I mentally kicked myself before smiling nervously and trying to act as normal as possible, -if you could call it normal- "Well, I definitely didn't want to miss this party since Alexis and Atticus planned it, you know those two can party like animals!" I grinned.

"Yeah, that's true. Even though Alexis is always serious at school, whenever she had a glass of Jack Daniels or Bacardi, she really acts like a party-animal!" Jesse laughed.

Just as I wanted to reply, we got interrupted by a familiar female voice.

"Jaden, Jesse! Drink something!" Alexis smiled, holding two bottles out, by the look of it, it was absolutely beer. Jesse shrugged and took the bottle, but I didn't know if I should take it, I mean, I never drank alcohol before.

"Come on Jay, one bottle wont hurt." Jesse smiled, taking over the bottle from Alexis and handing it to me.

One bottle wouldn't hurt.. right? That's what Jesse said, and I bet he knows more about alcohol then me. "I guess it wont matter." I smiled, taking a sip. -Oh god, this taste.. it didn't taste good at all!- I bet Jesse already saw the disgusting expression on my face, but I kept drinking. Come on, I was sixteen. It was normal for sixteen years old to have tried at least once alcohol, right?

Jesse already drank his bottle empty and took a second one, I was still busy with my first, and hopefully my last. I saw Jesse smiling at me, but not his normal smile.. it looked more like a slight smirk.

"Jaden, you became sixteen last month, wont it be time that you had some fun in your life? This party is the perfect moment!"

Oh, here it comes.

Jesse handed me a second full bottle and took my first half empty one away. I sighed, hoping that I wouldn't end up being drunk and doing things I don't like. Because after I saw what all my friends had done when they where drunk, I never wanted to touch alcohol. But of course the beautiful emerald eyed bluenette had to ruin it. And I kicked myself mentally again. I mean, why do I keep thinking this way about my best friend? It wasn't right. I'm straight, not gay.. right? Besides of that, I couldn't have feelings for Jesse, it could damage our friendship.

And again we where being interrupted, this time by a male's voice.

"We're playing truth or dare, are you two in?" the drunk Atticus said, walking -if you can call it that way- over to Jesse and me. I'm glad though that he found his pants back, otherwise it would be very awkward.

"Sure, what about you Jay?" Jesse looked at me, using his big puppy eyes.. the bastard, he knew I couldn't resist them, and also that I didn't like games where someone can command you what to do even when you don't want to do it. The last time I played truth or dare, I had to run outside for five whole minutes in my underwear!

"Only if I don't have to run outside in my underwear, again."

"Sure Jay." Atticus and Jesse laughed.. of course they would laugh, they where the ones who came up with the dare for me!

Atticus led us to the living room, eight people sitting in a circle on the ground. Chazz next to Alexis, Alexis next to -the now sitting down- Atticus, Atticus next to Blair which sat next to Syrus, then came Zane and the now sitting down me and Jesse.

"I begin since its my party." Alexis started, then pointing to Syrus. "Truth or dare."

Syrus shivered, knowing to well that if Alexis wanted to start, she had something in her mind. "I choose.. truth."

Alexis grinned. "Do you like Blair?"

Blair and Syrus both blushed, looking away from each other. I laughed, I knew my little friend liked Blair but never found courage to admit it. Though, Syrus showed some affection towards Blair, and Blair to him, I knew they both liked each other.

"Can I switch to Dare?" Syrus' blush went brighter, I could tell -anybody could- that he was nervous to answer Alexis. But still, I think it would be good for Syrus to admit that he liked Blair, they looked perfect together.

"Nope, you have to answer my question Sy." Alexis chuckled, taking a sip from a bottle with beer. I never knew she drank beer, ah well.

"O-okay.. I like her." Syrus sighed, looking next to him to see Blair's reaction, but surprisingly enough she just smiled and hugged him.

"Looks like she likes you to Sy." I grinned. "So, who do you choose?"

"I'll choose Jesse."

"Dare." he grinned, knowing to well that Syrus couldn't think of anything embarrassing.

I could see Syrus thinking, it was probably difficult for him to come up with something since he never played truth or dare, or he did, without me.

"I dare you to drink thee bottles of beer in one minute."

Okay, this was something we didn't expect from Syrus, but Jesse didn't seem to care. He shrugged and took three bottles. Chazz counted the seconds on his wrist-watch as Jesse began to drink the bottles one by one until they where empty, which was within the minute, he made it.

"I never knew you could drink that fast Jesse." I grinned.

"Its my turn now, isn't it? I choose you Jay." he chuckled, oh god..

"Dare." I said, hoping he wouldn't give me a dare as the last time -when I had to ran outside in my underwear- and gave me a normal one.

"Since Syrus dared me to drink three bottles of beer, I dare you to drink one bottle of Jack Daniels."

I knew I should've chosen truth..

I stood up, getting a bottle of Jack Daniels and sitting back down. "Jesse, If I get drunk, I'll kill you." -not really of course- I said as I began drinking. It didn't taste that bad, actually, it was better then beer. Though, I began feeling a bit dizzy and my head started to hurt, but I guess it will wear off in an hour.

"Atticus, truth or dare."

"Dare of course!" not that I expected anything else from Atticus, he would always choose Dare. And the worst part; he would always do the dare too, it didn't matter how bad or embarrassing it was.

"Kiss the girl sitting next to you." I grinned. Sure, Syrus will kill me, but it was worth it. Since Atticus is sitting between Alexis and Blair, he had to choose Blair because he couldn't kiss his sister.

Atticus looked beside him, Blair was already blushing. "Any chance you'll forgive me for it, Syrus?"

"I think so, I mean.. its just a dare, right? You don't really like her." Syrus smiled, more trying to convince himself it was nothing more then just a dare then actually giving Atticus a reply.

Atticus sighed and gave Blair a small kiss on her lips before sitting back. It was for a few seconds, but I saw Syrus already turning red, not from shame or anything like that, more from anger. But we knew Syrus way to well that he wouldn't let anybody show that he was a bit angry. Though, I would be angry to if someone kissed someone I liked, even when it was because of a game.

"So, I guess I'll choose Jesse." Atticus finally spoke, sipping from his glass with Bacardi mixed with Coca cola.

"Me again? Ah well, dare." Jesse smiled. His smile.. his eyes.. so beautiful.. wait, here I go again!

"I dare you to kiss someone from the same sex for at least a minute." Atticus grinned. Oh boy, why do I have the feeling I already know who Jesse is going to kiss?

And of course, my suspicions where right. He took my hand and pulled me up, walking to the hall -where surprisingly weren't any persons- and smiled at me. "You ready Jay?"

I couldn't help but just stare at him, until he wrapped his arms around my waist and brushed his -oh so soft- lips against mine. Damn, why does he have to be so attractive?

The kiss felt surprisingly amazing, and I felt a bit disappointed as he pulled away, holding his lips by my ear. "Your a good kisser Jaden, maybe we could do it more often." he chuckled. Wait, what did he just say? 'maybe we could do it more often' did that mean Jesse liked me too?

"Wanna go back to the gang or do you want to stand here until the party is over?" Jesse laughed, grabbing my hand. I just didn't know how to react, I felt happy inside. But then my thoughts from earlier came back; I cant feel anything for my best friend, it could damage our friendship.

He dragged me back to the living room and we both sat down, everybody looked at us.

"So, how was the kiss?" Alexis grinned.

"I see you both took your time, that minute turned into five minutes!" Chazz growled, ticking on his wrist-watch.

"Yeah sorry, me and Jay had a little talk after it, nothing special." Jesse winked at me, I felt myself blushing.. again. Did he just like to tease me? Well, if he tried too; it worked really good.

By teasing me I didn't meant only that kiss, but by every time he touched me. It didn't matter where or how long, but the way he touched me turned me on somehow. But how could I be turned on by a boy? I was straight.. right?.. Who am I kidding, I don't know anymore.

"Y-yeah, a little talk." I smiled nervously, remembering exactly the words he said to me. Its not that I could think about anything else, It was just stuck inside my head. Talking about my head.. the headache just got worse. "I'm sorry but I quit the game for a while, my headache is killing me." I said, standing up and walking to the hallway, sitting down on the staircase.

I rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of the headache. I didn't notice someone sitting next to me.

"You alright Jay?" Jesse asked, slurring slightly. It seemed like Jesse drank more while Jaden got to the hallway.

"Yeah, its just a headache." I smiled at him.

"Maybe you should drink something?" he said, standing up and taking my hand. I nodded and followed him to the kitchen where he poured something in a glass and handed it over to me. I didn't really care if it was alcohol or just simple Juice, I would at least try it to get rid of my headache, so I drank it.

My sight got more fuzzier, and my body heavier -at least, it felt that way-. I walked back -more bumping into anything in my way- to the stairs with Jesse following me, he looked concerned.

"Maybe its better for you to lay down for a while."

I shrugged, not really caring about it. The only think I cared about was that I couldn't walk in a straight line, and the headache just didn't go away. But then I felt two strong arms picking me up bridal style.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" I blushed, looking away from him.

"I said you needed to lie down, so I'm taking you to Atticus' bed." Jesse smiled at me, walking upstairs. I could feel my cheeks warming up more each time he spoke to me, it felt like I was dreaming.. being carried by the one with those beautiful eyes, hair, smile, seriously everything. And there my mind goes again, it was official; I couldn't even think straight.

Jesse laid me down on the bed and sat next to me as he wrapped his arms around me protectively. "Jaden, I told you we should kiss more often, right?" he chuckled. If I'm dreaming now, please, don't wake me up.

Jesse moved his hands up and down my chest, sending shivers down my spine. Whatever Jesse was planning to do, if he was drunk or not, and if he even loved me or not, he could do whatever he wanted. Because for me, it felt.. right.

I felt myself leaning into the touch and heard him chuckle, then his hand went lower. I let out a small moan as his hand was placed on my boxers, rubbing the place slowly.

"Hey Jay.. I need to tell yea' something."

"Hmn..?"

"You ever felt something for someone of the same sex?"

.. Is this really happening?

"I.. I think." I heard him chuckle after that and felt soft lips brushing my cheek.

"Well, I do. And I have much feelings for that person." he smiled. And like before, this wasn't his normal smile.. no, this was a smile from someone in love.

"For who do you have those feelings?" I asked him, but I think I already know who. His hands went back up and turned into a tight hug. He nuzzled my neck from behind and whispered something in my ear only I could hear.

"I have those feelings for you Jaden, I love you."

* * *

I actually wanted to write Lemon, but I think I need to practise it more before I actually begin with it alone. (Other times my friend helped me writing it) Also, Jesse wasn't drunk in the end! Surprised?


End file.
